


Sophie

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Sophie [3]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Daddy!Mike, Kid!Fic, M/M, daddy!ben, they have a adorable daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie fell silent as she watched her two daddies looking down at her. Smiles played on both of their faces and she made a soft sound before snuggling into Ben’s soft cotton shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) who gave me the idea after i found a picture :D

 

Rubbing his red eyes, Ben staggered out of the bedroom and into the nursery, where their little girl was screaming her tiny lungs out.  Sleep-deprived as he was, he crashed with his shoulder against the frame of the door. Making a noise of pain, Ben kept on stumbling until he came to a stand in front of the crib, where the red faced baby lied.

“Hush, baby girl.” He muttered as he lifted her up, pressing her softly against his chest. “Everything is alright.” Big blue eyes blinked open, watching him as tears dried on her cheeks.

“Look who's there, hey lovely.” He kept mumbling, pressing a soft kiss every now and then against her blond tuft of hair on the top of her head.

Suddenly, there was a crash and Mike came into the room. Instantly, their little girl began to scream again.

“Mike!” he hissed and glared at his husband who struggled to apologize and walked up to them before dropping his chin on Ben’s shoulder.

“She is still so tiny.” He said and sneaked an arm around Ben to press it against Sophie's back,  tangling his and Ben's fingers together while holding her.

“She has the perfect size for her age.” Ben reminded him but nodded in agreement. Sophie fell silent as she watched her two daddies looking down at her. Smiles played on both of their faces and she made a soft sound before snuggling into Ben’s soft cotton shirt.

“Maybe she should slee-...”

“Yes, we will put her between us.” Mike agreed hastily and stirred his husband and daughter out of the nursery and into the bedroom where Mike made a nest in the middle of the bed for their angel to lie in.  Ben then tried to lie her into the mold but she clung to his chest with her tiny fist.

Lying flat on his back, Ben positioned himself so he was quite comfy and Sophie in no danger of falling from his chest.

Clearing the mold from the bed, Mike joined them, curling around Ben with a hand resting on Sophie's back.

“Let's hope she will sleep longer than 2 hours.” He yawned, before burying himself against Ben’s side.

Now I’m awake, Ben thought as he watched his little family sleep. But after a while the weight and heat on his chest and around his body got him to fall into a dreamless sleep. Until their little girl cried again a few hours later.

-

Ben was bouncing around in the kitchen, Sophie in the sling around his neck and back, nearly asleep. Soon he could finish the bottle of baby food and the brownies he was testing and preparing.

Even though Sophie was only 1 month old, Ben decided that trying to find perfect baby food was a hard task and starting early left time to have headaches over another thing.

Every once in a while, Ben was thankful for having such a great job at which he could cook with a baby around or take a quick nap on the sofa somewhere without having to be afraid of  getting fired. And he was really thankful for his husband, who just woke up from the nap he had taken on the sofa and came over to them. His hair was messy on one side and his eyes were tiny but filled with love for his family.

Hugging him carefully so he wouldn’t squish Sophie, Mike asked if Ben was tired. Ben was tired, but not as tired as Mike had been, who sat at Sophie's crib the whole night and held her hand because she had bloating which kept her awake and restless the whole night. “I’m alright.” Ben answered and gave Mike a soft kiss on the lips, then one on the cheek. After that  he loosened the sling around his neck and back and transferred the sleeping Sophie onto Mike's body.

“I will take her in an hour or so again. Just have to finish some stuff here.” Ben smiled and gave Mike who said “Don’t stress, you know how much I love having her.” a last kiss before shooing them out of the kitchen.

He already missed their presence.

-

“Hold her higher, they are supposed to see her face, not just her hair.” “But she has such lovely hair.” “I know. “ Mike sighed and held their girl higher, so the camera captured them all, sitting on their bed. They were filming the fridgecam, but Sophie began to cry every time someone opened the fridge.

It was probably to cold for her.

So they looked for somewhere else were Sophie was as quiet as a 1 ½ month old baby could be.

And it turned out in their bedroom, she was the quietest.

So here they were.

Trying to film fridgecam with a baby on their arms.

And it kind of worked.

“Hello, and if you haven't noticed yet, today we aren’t in our fridge, but in Ben's and my house. Because we want you to meet someone.”

Ben lifted the bundle filled with Sophie up and smiled at the cam.

“This is Sophie Amelia Ebbrell-Huttlestone, our daughter.”

“So now that this is out of our way, here is the recipe.” And they went on to do a normal fridgecam while Sophie fussed a bit from time to time. At the end, they answered the question “Ben looks really tired, what are the guys doing to him again?” from a Sorted community member as comment of the week and explained that raising a baby wasn’t an easy task, and then finished the video of with a clip of Sophie winking at the camera.

“Did we do good, darling?” Ben asked and blew raspberries against her tiny tummy. Squealing and laughing, Sophie rolled around on the bed.

“We did great.” Mike commented and fell back onto the bed next to them. Grinning like a fool.

\--

Their friends never saw either of them alone. If not with a baby on their arms or sling, then with each other.

-

Mike leaned over Ben, taking in the naked skin displayed to his eyes, to his hands, and let his lips follow the path his hands took. Biting into soft skin, smoothing the redness with his tongue and soft kisses.

Moaning under the attention, Ben groped for Mike's hair, playing with the blond strands until he couldn’t take it anymore and guided Mike’s head back up to his mouth to kiss him passionately.

No words were spoken between them, already so in sync they didn’t need words to tell the other what they needed.

Thighs wrapping around Mike's hip, bringing him to grind against Ben’s hips, hands still stroking over every centimeter of available skin. Moans filled the silence. And suddenly a scream pierced through the baby monitor on their bedside table.

“Noo...” Ben groaned and struggled to get up. Mike was already on his feet, grabbing a pair of sweat pants on the way to the nursery. Slowly, Ben followed after his eager husband to see him lifting Sophie from her crib and into his arms.

“Diaper change.” He said and looked at Ben. The mood was killed. Instantly, Ben went to the changing table and waited until Mike placed Sophie on the table before he went to work.

“One day she will sleep through the night.” Mike said after they put her back to sleep and curled up in their bed.

“Until then we should enjoy the nightly trips.” Ben said with a laughter in his voice.

“We probably should.” Curled up against each other, they went to sleep.

-

“I don’t know what's wrong.” Ben nearly yelled into the phone which was pressed between his ear and shoulder while holding their baby girl against his chest.

“I changed her diaper, fed her, burped her, cuddled her and played with her. But she won’t stop screaming. And I think she has a mild fever?” at the other end of the phone, Mike went still and then he rushed to collect his things.

“I’m there in 7mins. Make her ready to go to the doctor!”

As soon as he said that, the people around him asked what was up. But he ignored them, panic already settling in his mind.

“I have to go! Emergency at home!” he yelled as he stormed out of the Sorted HQ.

With Ben still on the line, he tried to calm his panicking husband while he himself did the same thing. When he was finally home, he ushered Ben with Sophie on his arms out and into the car before driving off to their doctor of choice. And after hours in the waiting room and panicking, they found out she had a mild cold and they were sent back home with medication and the order to calm down.

Settling on the couch in their home, feeding Sophie and giving her the medication, Ben said with a small voice “I’m sorry that I got so panicky. And that I made such a fuss. It's just, our baby.” And Mike curled his arm around him, pulled him into his side and gave him a kiss.

“I was as worried as you were, love. Don’t apologize. I would do the same.”

And after Sophie settled and fell asleep against Ben’s chest, Mike got around to answer all the worried messages he got over the afternoon. And as Ben fell asleep soon after Sophie, Mike took a picture of them and posted it with the caption “First cold, not sure whom it hit the hardest”

And as revenge, Ben posted a picture with Mike and their baby girl, half asleep in bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> say hi if you want to ;3


End file.
